In recent years, there has been substantial interest in energy-efficient technology including energy efficient lighting. Solid state light technology, such as light emitting diode (LED) technology has the potential to operate efficiently, but may produce unwanted and undesirable heat. The thermal load generated by LEDs in conventional LED lighting fixtures may reduce the effective life of the electronics associated with the LEDs thereby reducing the effective life of the light fixture itself. Existing heat management strategies in conventional LED lighting fixtures may be incompletely effective. Further, conventional light fixtures are generally large in size for high lumen packages. Accordingly, there is need for a lighting system that overcomes the above-mentioned shortcomings of conventional lighting fixtures.